


第一滴血

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(Comics), Earth-3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 球三背景，简单概括一下就是主世界的所有英雄都是反派，所有反派都是英雄OOC都是我的错，我只是想写路人和刑求和殉道者的美(捂脸滚)





	第一滴血

**Author's Note:**

> 球三背景，简单概括一下就是主世界的所有英雄都是反派，所有反派都是英雄
> 
> OOC都是我的错，我只是想写路人和刑求和殉道者的美(捂脸滚)

奈图斯拿到了进地牢的通行证，但大门的保安还是嘟嘟囔囔了一番才让他进去。这点小动作传达的信息很明显——企鹅在夜枭面前的地位下降了，连带着他的贴身秘书也矮了一头。拜他要去见的那位犯人所赐，夜枭对企鹅本就为数不多的信任打:了个大大的折扣一一也许夜枭根本没信任过他的老板，奈图斯分心想着，除了他的宝贝利爪，夜枭谁也不信任。  
进去之后的路就通畅许多，有专门的看守把他直接带到了牢房前，打开牢门。刺眼的白光扑面而来，他在走进去的那一-刻忽然有种再也出不来的错觉。  
奈图斯定了定神，半眯起眼睛才看清楚控制板的位置。牢房其实很宽敞，只是有个:窄小得不成比例的门，以他的身材必须低头侧身才进得去。正中间的囚犯穿着拘束衣，双手拷在一处，吊在离地面十厘米的地方。  
“谁?你吵醒我了。”  
犯人扭了扭身子，声音的倦意是真的，说的话是假的。没人能在那样的灯光下进入梦乡，奈图斯知道，但他的第一句话是:“夜枭居然还留着你的手?”  
“.....这一声与其说是笑，倒不如说是呼气，犯人认出了他的声音，“奈图斯，没想到你会来看望我。”他又晃了晃悬空的身体，“这是不是说明我的好父亲还活着?”“他活得好好的，只是要在医院住一会儿。”奈图斯把灯光调到了正常程度，走过去认真端详犯人的脸，“我一直听说小丑的手下都是些疯子，没想到你也是其中之一，伊桑少爷。”他把最后的称呼咬得很重，不出意料，犯人露出了被冒犯的神色，脸扭向一边。  
他伸手掐住伊桑的腮又扳了回来:“看着我。”  
那双蓝眼睛完全睁开了，里面满是血丝，“多么奇妙，”脸色并不苍白，是淡红的，毫无疑问是在低烧，“三天前我见到你还要鞠躬行礼，”脸上看起来没有什么伤痕，但是湿漉漉的，多半是刚刚经历过水刑，“现在你却是这幅任人宰割的样子。  
“才过了三天?”伊桑的关注点却跟他不同，短短地呻吟了一声又转为叹息，“不过跟我计算的差不多....  
“你跟你父亲真是一模一样。”奈图斯干脆扼住了他的脖子，发现比自己想象的还要纤细，“都不肯好好听人说话。”  
熟悉的窒息感又一次淹没了伊桑，他都有些厌烦了。懒得挣扎一一也不会挣扎。这三天滴水未进，他得想办法保存体力，尽可能给其他人拖延时间一一他索性闭上眼睛，等着他生父的秘书长自己放手，反正对方也没那个胆量在得到夜枭的允许之前杀死夜枭的犯人。  
突然间他砸在了地面上，还磕到了额角,眼前一片金星。他勉强跪伏起来喘息，甚至不知道奈图斯什么时候松开了手。  
“夜枭不打算杀你。”伊桑尽可能克制地呼吸，免得换气过度反而让大脑缺氧，“你毕竟是他得力手下的儿子，留你一命会更好。”奈图斯一边说一边走到了他面前，用,锃亮的皮鞋鞋尖挑起囚犯的下巴，又毫不意外地被躲开。  
伊桑好不容易喘匀了气:“我公开了他的好市长的私人电脑，还把冰山会所烧成了废墟，”他的声音里带笑，“他怎么可能留着我这么危险的人物?”笑里还带着小得意。  
“所以他决定先解决危险。”奈图斯不紧不慢地说，蹲下身在伊桑额头上按了两按，“只需要借用一下终极人的热视线就可以。 ”  
说完之后他第一次见到这小子的畏惧，伊桑甚至不自觉地颤抖了，低声说:“不可能一一夜枭绝不会允许终极人插手哥谭的事务。”  
“但是他真的可能去找最好的颅内科医生来给你做个前脑叶白质切除手术。”奈图斯悠哉悠哉地说出了伊桑憋在心里的话。后者为此瑟缩了一下，声音更低:“那我会死在手术之前。”  
“我不记得你这么天真啊伊桑，”轮到奈图斯笑了，天知道他有多喜欢不带前缀地叫这名字，“夜枭不会让你死的。他要你活着，死神就会与你咫尺天涯。”  
“那你为什么告诉我?”伊桑撑起上半身看着他，“你想要什么?”  
“只是觉得你手术之后一定需要人照顾。”奈图斯悠悠然地说，“所以趁着你还有意识，来提前问问你喜欢什么样的项圈。 ”  
伊桑困惑又不适地皱起眉。奈图斯- -直是个恭谨本分的下属，但此刻他终于露出了侵略者的獠牙:“实不相瞒，我从见到你的第一天起就想要你，漂亮小鸟儿。不过也不只是我，现在消息传开了，有不少人想把你养在家里当做爱宠呢。’  
他看到伊桑的喉结僵硬地滚动了一下，继说:“当然，市长先生也是其中之一。介于你毁了他大半辈子的心血，夜枭十有八九会把你交到戈登的手里任他报复...他伸手去揉弄那一-小块凸起，金发的青年被他按得咳嗽起来，“所以我得赶在他把你弄到手之前，做完我想做的事。”  
“他怎么样了?”  
奈图斯愣了一下才反应过来伊桑说的是企鹅，他那被自己亲生儿子亲手锁在火场里差点活活烧死的倒霉老板，眯起眼睛:“你想知道?”  
“对。”对方回答得出乎他意料的爽快，甚至在催促，“快说，奈图斯，”伊桑猫- -样眯起眼睛，那双蓝眼睛忽然间不再疲惫，那种奈图斯十分熟悉的、灵动的狡黠又回到了这年轻人身上，“你要是想做你想做的事，就得先告诉我我想知道的东西一一他怎么样了?”  
“我可不是来跟你做交易的。”奈图斯忽然暴躁起来，他一把抓住了伊桑的金发往后拉扯，看到青年吃痛的表情才觉得舒坦了些，“我是来让你做我的婊子的。”  
“那我只有祝你好运了。”伊桑咬着牙冷冷地说，刚刚涌上来的活力又退了回去。鬼知道早上看守给他扎的那一针里有什么，现在他比预计的还要虚弱。如果事情进展顺利，过不了多久利爪就会出现，他没有多余的精力匀给一个小角色。  
奈图斯只想把这幅冷淡厌倦的神情从他脸上抹掉，用痛苦或者欢愉都行。松了手,他干脆撕开了拘束衣下半身的皮带，抓住伊桑的肩膀把他翻过身去。

不对，这不对。伊桑混乱地想，他到底要做什么......  
“感觉怎么样?”奈图斯慢条斯理地抽动手指，甚至特意压低了声音在金发年轻人的耳边呼气，“你喜欢这个对不对?”  
他看到伊桑咬紧了拘束衣的衣领，知道对方绝对不会搭话，这种捏住弱点的感觉更让他心情愉悦。从一开始他就觉得这小子身上裹着一层又一层的壳，不管是温和的贵族公子还是冷酷的黑帮头领，都是面具，都是假的一一他早就想探寻最深处的真实，想一点点把这只声音清朗平和的小鸟逼到求饶或者尖叫。  
来之前他做足了功课。多摸索几下，指尖一压，他就明显感觉到身下的人绷紧了脊背。  
“给我、给我住手...也许是因为虚弱，伊桑的声音在发抖，从尾椎窜上来的酥麻感让他冷汗都冒出来了，不得不花加倍的力气才能把喘息声堵在喉咙里。  
“你没跟男人做过?”奈图斯恶意地咬住了他薄薄的耳尖，“那我真是荣幸之至。”就在伊桑摆头要躲开的时候，已经抬起头的前身被抓住了，他没能克制住地倒抽了一口冷气。  
“我敢打赌，你从绿池子里爬出来之后，绝对没想过有一天这幅身体会被这样使用。”奈图斯还不肯闭嘴，他以前怎么没发现这家伙这么话多?可与此同时这家伙的手指收紧了，灵活地、几乎是殷勤地套弄起来，像是急着打败自己一样....伊桑胡思乱想着，尽一切可能去分散自己的注意力。  
“就这么害怕?你绷得像根弓弦。”奈图斯偏不让他如意，往后穴里加了一根手指不算，还刻意用带茧的指腹去磋磨最前端。他清楚伊桑现在的身体绝对经不起这么老道的手法，果然，年轻人控制不住地挣扎起来, 踢蹬双腿，手铐撞击地面，像是烈马要甩脱骑手的驾驭。  
“放开我!”他颤着声喊。  
奈图斯得意地笑了。他终于掰开了硬壳，捏住了里头无力自卫的软肉，就算是夜枭的命令也不能让他在这时候停手一一他已经遥望、幻想了这孩子三年，渴望几乎与野心一样深。现在求而将得，一种疯狂渐渐浮现在他眼睛里。  
伊桑与他差不多高，但不管是体力还是体重上他都占据绝对的优势，再加上刻意加重了按压的力道，年轻人没能挣扎很久就只剩下了撑着身子喘气的份。  
“你跑不了的。”奈图斯啃咬着那只红透了的耳朵，这是他第一次见到伊桑时就想说的话。已经濒临高潮的青年还在负隅顽抗，小尖牙死死咬着拘束衣，于是他毫不手软地重重一掐。效果立竿见影。  
“呜一一”高潮来临的一瞬间伊桑几乎晕过去，手臂支撑不住了，上半身都扑倒在地。他大口喘息着，但很快就惊恐地发现奈图斯仍然没有放过他，那只带茧的手还在刺激前端。  
不不不不不，这太过了太过了....  
伊桑腿根痉挛，却没力气躲开。他甚至不知道生理性的眼泪已经滚下了脸颊，也不知道口中在含混着软弱的呻吟，被快感冲击得眼前一片白光。奈图斯扳着他下巴，好好欣赏了一番他此刻的表情。那微微吐露的舌尖简直是在逼人赶快继续，他咬着牙索性一把扯开了碍事的拘束衣，年轻人瘦削的肩背暴露在他面前，肤色本该是苍白的，现在却被情潮逼出了淡淡的红，尤其是脖颈，那里的弧度根本就是在要求被啃咬和被烙印。  
“……操。”几分钟之前奈图斯还以为自己不会更硬了，很明显他大错特错，“你他妈....能言善辩的秘书发现自己根本接不出话，索性用行动代替。  
被填满的那一刻伊桑发出了绵长的呜咽声。奈图斯几乎要为此直接射出来。哥谭的魔鬼作证，这梦想成真的感觉美妙过头了一一不知道有多少个晚上他梦见这发号施令的年轻人哭叫着在他身下求饶，得不到怜惜就只能含着他的手指，黏糊又软弱地喘息、呜咽。  
奈图斯一只手紧紧掐住他的腰，另一只在他胸前粗暴地揪拧。伊桑没能反抗，这场情事已经超出他的体力、超出他的计划、超出他的负荷太多，他唯一能做的只有尽力保持清醒，节约体力的同时确保自己不被快感的浪潮拍晕过去。  
但奈图斯把他转过身正面相对的时候他还是绝望地挣扎了几下，毫无用处，反而让那混账顶得更深了。“看着我，”奈图斯搂紧他的腰让他坐在自己怀里，“也让我看着你，”他捏住年轻人的下巴，笑得得意又恶意，“老天，你哭得像个雏。  ”  
伊桑咬着嘴唇，眼前一片模糊，但他根本意识不到那是因为眼泪。“记住我，小子，”奈图斯还在一边顶弄一边喋喋不休，“记住谁是你的第一个男人，记住是谁把你操成了个婊子一一”  
结束之后伊桑用额头抵着奈图斯的肩膀，低低喘息。秘书倒也不急着离开，他仍有余力，手指还在伊桑脊背上逡巡:“我会尽量把你从市长先生手里救出来的。在那之前，别被他玩死，嗯?”  
年轻人没理会他，只觉得心脏被绝望冻得冰凉。这种无力感几乎把他拖回十年前的大火里，那时他是个没用的小孩子，救不了妈妈也救不了自己。  
也许谜语人说的没错，他依然是那个软弱无力的小鬼，只不过用一层又一层的控制和武装把自己裹了起来，以为这样就能在哥谭刀枪不入。  
但这时候有人踹开了囚室的门，冲进来的人脸色铁青:“你一一真是迫不及待地要享受以后生活了，啊?  ”  
伊桑闭着眼也能听出那是谁一一夜枭的利爪，“飞翔的格雷森”的最后成员。

他微微抬起了嘴角。

“滚出去。”格雷森看也不看奈图斯一眼，如果可以他希望把自己的眼神变成烧红的钉子，钉进那该死的骗子的眼睛里。也许他真的该那么做，“马上。”  
奈图斯抽身离开，仍然戴着手铐的伊桑只能尽可能用拘束衣盖住自己一一没什么用处，反而更加强调了他身上身下都是一片狼藉。格雷森的手指间闪着冷冷的银光，他走到勉力维持坐姿的犯人面前:“提前演习你的下半生吗，科波特?”  
“别那样叫我。”伊桑开口时才发现嗓子哑得厉害，抬头看着利爪，“我的姓氏是霍珀。  ”  
“我差点忘了你有多恨企鹅。”韦恩家的少爷扭曲着嘴唇冷笑，他手里的寒光沿着拘束衣的前襟一路往 上，最后停在犯人的咽喉，“谁管你叫什么名字?这不是我来的原因。  ”  
“那你是为什么来的呢，猫头鹰的鸟宝宝?”伊桑低低笑了起来。从格雷森出现的那-刻他就知道计划成功了，一切耻辱和无力都不重要了，掌控一切的感觉又回到了他身体里，要是杜拉在一定会吐槽他“变态的控制欲”。那个鬼机灵的好姑娘不知把火药库存补充完没有，他烧冰山会所的时候可是用掉了三分之二还多。他任由思绪发散，望着年纪相仿的利爪却没把对方看在眼里，舌尖无意地舔着下唇。  
一长串的咒骂从格雷森嘴里冒出来，他一把揪起拘束衣的衣领一一结果是几乎把这可怜的布料从囚犯身_上扯下来。伊桑回过神，又笑了，他活动活动脖子:“所以你也是为这个来的?我还以为你不喜欢男人。”“如果我喜欢男人，”利爪的匕首逼近了他的脸颊，“你的目标会是我?”他把拘束衣的右衣肩位置拉到伊桑肩头，像用夹子把衣服固定在衣架上一样把手里的匕首钉了进去，“小芭只是你的第二选择?”然后是左肩。  
伊桑抿紧了嘴唇。那两支匕首不过让他眉头跳了跳，这个名字才真切地使他痛苦。  
“芭芭拉，”他低声说，“她....怎么样? 她还好吗?  ”  
“切，”理查德嗤笑， “你以为她会伤心?为失去你?大错特错，兄弟，两天前我们就在一起了。她说了要不是她父亲看重你的能力，她早就踹了你。”  
伊桑就静静地看着他装逼:“如果你说的是真的，现在你就会在她身边而不是在我面前了。”  
理查德梗住了，下一 刻凶恶的神情扭曲了他英俊的脸，把那双海一-样的眼睛搅得浑.黑一片:“你他妈一一”  
“你以为你能给她我给不了的东西?幸福和婚姻?”伊桑咄咄逼人地继续说，他亲手挑选、亲手给芭芭拉带上的求婚戒指是衔尾蛇的式样，现在他觉得那条蛇在死命地勒他的心，但他必须继续，“利爪， 你明明知道，夜枭绝不会允许他的宠物离开他去和别人建巢---”  
“你也并不爱她超过你的托马斯。”  
利爪一拳打得他歪倒在地，护手上的刺在脸颊_上撕开三道血痕，肩膀上的伤绝对撕裂了:“但我永远、永远、永远不会伤害她!”理查德的声音和拳脚一样没有停下，“我甚至不介怀她选择了你，我甚至祝福你们的婚事!可你伤她那样深一-你骗了她，你害她伤透了心!”  
这控诉刺得伊桑蜷起了身子。那是必须的。伊桑张了张嘴却说不出口。他自认是拉萨路池里爬出来的鬼魂，反抗军中最冷血的一个，为人的一切美好感情都已经被大火烧成了再拿不起抓不住的焦炭和飞灰一一制定计划的时候他就决定了要去追求戈登的女儿以获得他杀母仇人的信任，并且求婚，如果进展顺利。然后就能打出致命一击。至于被他欺骗了感情的戈登的女儿会怎样，并不在考量之内。他是明知道婚礼没可能举行的。  
“最可笑的是，小芭为了你来找我。”格雷森把他从地上拽起来，逼视，眼神比匕首更锋利，“她不愿意你变成具浑浑噩噩的行尸走肉，也不愿意你落到她父亲手里。所以，她求我给你个痛快。她知道只有我能做到。”伊桑不堪承受地别过头。这点小动作可阻止不了利爪:“你的同党夺走了她弟弟，你害惨了她父亲和她自己一一她还在为你着想。”  
伊桑闭着眼睛，这时候他才感觉到自己的眼泪:“她父亲烧死了我和我母亲，而我父亲袖手旁观。小丑只来得及在房子坍塌之前拖出我的尸体。”他轻轻叹息，“你知道被活活烧死的感觉吗，格雷森?我永远也忘不了浓烟的味道，像是用沙子灌满肺再使劲摩擦。从那之后我再不相信幸福或者美好，我不在乎。”睁开眼的时候眼神就坚硬如铁，“伊桑:霍珀早在十年前就死在了火场里。现在只有一个黑日，他的目的只有复仇。”  
但是格雷森再次嗤笑了:“这借口你自己信吗，科波特?你以为小芭是什么无知女人，会因为你的脸就爱你爱得无法自拔?”又一支比首抵在了伊桑心口，它的主人慢慢慢慢地往下刺，“她看得出来，科波特，她知道你真的爱她，她是真的相信跟你在一起会幸福， 她是真的爱你.....”  
连感官剥夺都扛过了的反抗军成员颤抖起来，来，他低下头，被心里喷涌出的炽热感情堵得说不出话，只有一滴眼泪掉在格雷森的手背上。  
“你是个蠢货，‘神父’， ”格雷森的语气近乎温柔，甚至用上了他给伊桑起的外号，“你被小丑那个疯子宣扬的，所谓的正义、所谓的自由迷了眼睛。你蠢到用自己的爱情做牺牲。”他扔开匕首，抬起囚犯的脸，“你根本不配她的爱。你活该用下半辈子受尽折磨，痛苦再痛苦，来赔罪。  ”我的确爱她。伊桑被这句话里的感情呛得猛咳起来，五个字就像是烈焰或者浓烟，就算他死了也会在尸体的肺里留下灰烬和灼痕。她是我能想象出的所有美好。和亏欠。他内心深处的小男孩在点头同意格雷森的话。  
可他还有未竟之事。  
也许你是对的。”伊桑低低地说，竭力把纷乱的情绪压缩在心底，“不过，‘你们中谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先用石头打我.....你显然不是其中之一，格雷森。你身上背着三条人命呢。”  
作为哥谭的国王、犯罪辛迪加的大脑、夜枭、托马斯.韦恩二世的利爪和养子，理查德身_上怎么可能只有三条人命。他一转念就明白了伊桑说的是什么，脸庞顿时狰狞起来:“你怎么敢一一”  
“提起你的家人?马戏团的明星，-飞翔的格雷森一家’...伊桑从从容容地接话，“你父母确实死有余辜，理查德。可你姐姐是清白的，她的死纯粹是因为你。”他大笑起来，“而你甚至都不知道!”  
仅剩的格雷森额头青筋直跳。理查德发自内心地在乎、爱着他的家人，伊桑这是在明目张胆地踩他的底线，甚至，挑拨他和托马斯的关系。那疯子还在继续:“说真的，你从来没怀疑过?夜枭掌控哥谭的地下世界，一向不允许他管制之外的犯罪发生。怎么飞翔的格雷森一家’一时路过，就偏偏死在了这里?你父母的对头就这么不长.....”  
余下的话断在了伊桑的喉咙里。他完全僵住了。格雷森面无表情地把一针管的致幻剂都打进了他脖子里。  
不等利爪拔出注射器他就倒在了地上。复活之后他不知怎的有了很高的耐药性，但是现在他抵挡不住了，控制不了了。各式各样乱糟糟的念头在他脑海里炸开，无数场景从他眼前闪过，一时间仿佛全世界的人都在他耳边说话。  
“告诉她....”伊桑瞪大了眼睛，抽搐着,尽可能清晰地、本能地吐字，“我很抱歉.....”

小丑说过，如果他只是为了复仇，那他是无法成为反抗军的。  
真是奇怪，一个衣品被杜拉形容为“要是能做成炸弹那夜枭的老巢早就被夷为平地了”的人居然能说出这么有道理的话来。那他后来又是因为什么同意自己加入了呢?  
伊桑靠在生父的怀里，有些迷迷糊糊，口中涌出的血已经染红了对方皮草上的白毛。他猜得出这是怎么回事:格雷森临时改了手术安排，在他的肺部动脉上安了一个纳米炸弹，设置成距离控制，所以会在他走出监狱、见到阳光之后爆炸。“示以希望再置于死地”的小把戏。  
“不不不不不，托马斯，你答应过、你答应过!托马斯!”奥斯瓦尔德在绝望地嚎叫，看来泥脸的演技见长。伊桑知道自己离窒息而死还有不到八分钟，收割灵魂之神的湿冷呼吸已经喷到了他肩头。  
他尽最大的力气戳了对方一下，那是计划成功的暗号。有些不放心，他又努力做出口型:告诉小丑，这不是他的错。  
从一开始他就没觉得自己能活着走出那座监牢。即使拉萨路池还在，夜枭也会把他挫骨扬灰到不能复活的程度。他刚复活时小丑想把他送去弗吉尼亚，但他坚持留下来了。他为了报仇留在这个糟透了、烂透了的地方，又不知不觉但绝对自愿地走进最危险的暴风眼。  
他到底还是成为了反抗军的一员。大概是因为不想再有任何人像他一样被烧死。伊桑的思绪逐渐散乱。谜语人他们几个还在坚持不杀原则，但这分明是你死我活的战争。  
只有死者见到战争结束。好在他明了自己因何而死且并无怨言。  
他是阿尔法，是初;总有人会是欧米伽，为终。  
“我很抱歉..伊桑...抱歉、我很抱歉..”泥脸的哭嚎已经成了断断续续的噎泣，“求你、求你别.... 上帝啊，我真的很抱歉....”他搂得有点太紧了，伊桑想。他不觉得企鹅会这么伤心，即使是自己已经垂死。而这副哀恸的样子就像是....就像是……  
伊桑忽然明白了那并非他的朋友。  
孩子用他最后的力气抬起手，在父亲低垂的额头上画了一竖。而后他的手跌落如折翼的白鸟，已经无力画好完整的十字。奥斯瓦尔德知道他的意思:因父及子及圣灵之名，我宽恕你。  
他几近崩溃地低头，把脸埋在独子的颈窝，眼泪把衣领上的血迹浸成淡红:可我还有那么多事没有告诉你.......  
恍惚中伊桑看到了科波特宅后的山坡，妈妈戴着她最喜欢的十字架，在橡树下摆弄野餐篮，芭芭拉招手叫他快些，不然红丝绒蛋糕要被杜拉他们吃完了。


End file.
